<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all耀 声色犬马 by shanlin_elk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816986">all耀 声色犬马</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlin_elk/pseuds/shanlin_elk'>shanlin_elk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha America (Hetalia), China, England Hetalia, Hetalia, M/M, Soviet Union</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlin_elk/pseuds/shanlin_elk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：NC-17级 存在大量吸毒、未成年人性描写 家暴、校园暴力背景 崩坏三观 观后压抑不适<br/>耀中心 普设 学院向 ooc请见谅<br/>私设耀心理疾病严重 轻微性别认知障碍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all耀 声色犬马</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>引子<br/>
也许当王耀听到心理医生那样跟父亲说时，他就该知道这是一条不归路。<br/>
“那些出国留学的孩子，有些背着家里交了男朋友、女朋友，因为感情问题一蹶不振；有些怀了孕去投湖，一尸两命；有些染上毒|瘾——他们都还只是十五六岁的孩子啊。”<br/>
王耀曾经不置可否。背着家里人谈恋爱的事他没少做过，甚至他到现在都还不屑于向家里人公开自己不喜欢女孩儿；他是个男的，怀孕、投湖这种事情怎么可能发生在他身上？再说了，性？虽然他不是什么妈妈的乖乖男孩，但中国人骨子里的保守从来没有让他想过什么；吸毒？王耀当时都听乐了——我爸真是想阻止我出国想疯了。<br/>
总之，15岁的王耀拖着四个行李箱和一个背包，说走就走了。当时正是全球传染病高发期间，他还是义无反顾地就走了。一年一百万的学费对于王家来说是个不大不小的数字，王耀好生讨好着父亲只是为了所谓的贵族国际学校不会有那样的人渣。<br/>
我想要脱离那个泥潭。我想要离开那个囚笼。我知道前方的路的荆棘不会少，但至少这是唯一一个抛弃所有的机会——即使会头破血流，我也甘之如饴。<br/>
但当王耀真正看清他面对是什么时，他害怕了，却挣扎也没有挣扎一下地就任由自己沉沦了下去。<br/>
1<br/>
对面的俄罗斯人吐了一大簇烟气。在那白色的雾气缭绕中，我几乎看不清他浅色的眼睛和头发。他看着我，我也看着他。我的脸好像要燃烧起来了——它在越来越烫，越来越烫。<br/>
我庆幸那只是一只电子烟。我看着他从别人的手里接过那只“USB”开始检查，然后吸了一口。<br/>
我想要跟他上床。我想要他玩弄我的身体，我想要他狠狠地操进我的穴里，然后用沾着我的体液的手指尽情摆弄我的舌头。<br/>
我的欲望赤裸裸地暴露在Irish Pub像妓院一样昏暗的灯光下。而当他看向我的时候，我像是没有穿衣服的夏娃，没有一块布供我遮羞。<br/>
他或许只看了我一秒钟。然后就把目光移开了。<br/>
这就是伊利亚·布拉金斯基，我喜欢的人，我想要跟他上|床的人。<br/>
不知道为什么，我跟那群人出来喝酒了。或许是因为他在。<br/>
我知道我今天穿的很horny，白色的背心套着藕色的夹克外套，锁骨上冰冰凉凉的是那件银饰项链若隐若现，但我仍希望他能够好好地上下打量我，甚至是用他龌龊的思想，考虑要不要跟我上床。<br/>
但不幸的是，他并没有好好地看我。或者说，他只是短暂地看了我一眼。<br/>
他并不在意我。我想起上周也是同这群人去湖边玩，我那天特意穿了一身像旗袍一样的长衫，刚好把小腿的线条拉扯出来。当我走向站在公交车站时的他时，他甚至都没有看我一眼。<br/>
那他在意什么？当然不可能是学习，他从不在乎（当然这也是他吸引我的一点）。毒？和我要好的中国女生王春燕告诉我，他的手经常颤抖，是因为他时时刻刻都在嗑药：早上，中午，晚上。这也是为什么课间时候他永远都在洗手间。另一个所有男孩都喜欢、都愿意和她做朋友的越南裔女生给他的备注甚至是snooze（鼻烟）。伊丽莎白说她真不能想象我和他接吻的样子，因为牙齿上的牙龈全贴着那种东西。<br/>
那他不可能不在乎性。难道他不想要和我上床吗？<br/>
我猛地喝了一大口啤酒。九月尾巴的瑞士已经开始进入秋冬了。啤酒在我的血液里沸腾，我像是吸了weed一样，一股愉悦的感觉涌上来。<br/>
我想起了数学课时他帮数学老师装订卷子，却先给了第二排的我。<br/>
我还想起他在一直不能够打出响指的我的耳边打出了几个响亮的响指。<br/>
还有午餐时他叫孤零零的我坐在他对面。<br/>
……<br/>
我又想起他不经意间撩起的校服衬衫角，他白皙的腹部肌肉，和Calvin Klein内裤边。<br/>
2<br/>
当王耀拖着几个极其笨重的箱子踏上这片土地时，他就很清楚自己的目的：我要找个男朋友。与其说什么出国读书是去学习的那些空话屁话，这个还现实一点。<br/>
只是我不会做的过火。我还是会正经地学习、弹琴，不会跟不三不四的人去酒吧。有了男朋友和这唯一的区别就是多了个人一起奋斗。<br/>
朋友经常笑我我想要的是“柏拉图恋爱”：就是所谓不牵手不接吻不约会，只是一起做数学题、锻炼跑步的人。<br/>
我想我会很开心的。当我不知道我是不是会真正地开心。就像初三那年，我也曾觉得我很开心。我一个人从寝室里醒来，一个人去食堂吃早餐，一个人去听学校喷泉的声音，一个人走去教学楼，一个人去接水，一个人去操场坐在冬天的阳光下发呆，一个人回寝室午睡，一个人去上课，一个人去抱作业，一个人回寝室。<br/>
现在我苦苦求回了我的翅膀，那就必须有一个人站在我身边。否则我抛下所有作业本上的红勾、唯一爱我的几个人、我爱的宠物狗，过来的目的是什么呢？</p>
<p>那天晚上我做了一个梦。那个梦太过于诡异，让初秋的我一下子从梦中惊醒，背后全是黏糊糊的。<br/>
我很恐惧。我很孤单。<br/>
我看见母亲喝得醉醺醺地，父亲掐着她的脖子把拳头往她脸上挥，嘴里嚷嚷着“你这么晚不回家，耀还那么小，你是想要干什么！”<br/>
情景突然天翻地覆。我将我得到的奖章小心翼翼地捧到父亲面前，他一把挥翻了它们，指着我说：“你真是给我们家族蒙羞！”仅仅只是因为我交了一个女朋友。<br/>
或许是窒息的原因，父亲踢我、扯我的头发的感觉是那么真实。渐渐的，我好像看不见了，我只听见两个人在说话：<br/>
“爸爸，你有个这么帅气、成绩又好、还会踢足球、弹钢琴的儿子，你是不是特别骄傲？”<br/>
“我感到耻辱。我只知道我有一个数学考不及格的儿子。”<br/>
我还梦到那本红色的小本子上“已作废”的章和一本绿色的小本子。那是很古老的记忆了。<br/>
突然情景转换，我看到了那些人渣的嘴脸。他们叫我“荡妇“、攻击我的生殖器官，我的朋友离开我，我将他们失望的眼神记得清清楚楚。<br/>
然后我醒了。<br/>
我一看窗外，月亮竟然那么明亮。它亮得纯粹，洒下来的光亮竟是像灯一样，照着我赤裸的双脚。惨败的光打在指尖上，像僵尸的皮肤，直击我内心对肉体的欲望。<br/>
3<br/>
“我太需要一个人陪着我了。”<br/>
“你只是想找一个伴？”<br/>
“对。这个伴不能是朋友，因为他们也有自己的伴侣，他们有自己需要完成的学业。而只有一个伴侣，能陪我努力，陪我吃饭，在我无助时鼓励我，在我低落时陪着我……“<br/>
“但这里不是中国。这里的男孩们在一段关系里只想得到性。我很抱歉，耀，但这是事实。“<br/>
“我……“<br/>
“你会同意吗？你做好准备了吗？只要你准备好了，这段关系就开始了。“<br/>
我才十五岁，我不愿意。<br/>
“你很想要布拉金斯基吗？我可以去告诉他，有一个男孩可以为他做任何事情——”<br/>
如果是这样，那是不是跟他上床去换他对我的保护也是可以的呢？<br/>
4<br/>
就像跟一群人出去喝酒也没什么的吧。<br/>
我看着对面的俄罗斯人，他的眼睛颜色太好看了，像阳光下的宝石。他的脖子修长，手臂肌肉线条紧实，整个人像是要进入云端。他的那双眼睛每每看向我时，都像是在引诱我犯罪。他永远都是那样，一副什么都不在乎的样子。他对我若即若离，只用带着弹舌的腔调喊过一次我的名字。<br/>
你难道看不出来我对你的喜欢吗？<br/>
他已经喝完一大杯黑啤了，结果另外那人没有勇气喝下去的那杯继续喝了下去。他的喉结上下滚动——<br/>
我要你！<br/>
我现在只想要你，要他狠狠地操进来，操进我的空虚，然后在肉体的交合中沉沦，填补我的缺陷。<br/>
4<br/>
我遇见了亚瑟·柯克兰。在我第一次进入这个学校喜欢的第一个人。在口罩的遮掩下，他金灿灿的带着微卷的茂密头发下，安静的祖母绿眼睛像是要淌出水来。他在西方人中不算高，但纤细的身形却格外出众。<br/>
奇怪的是，每当我看向他时，我从不想象与他交合之事。我只是想简简单单地躺在他的怀里，拨弄他的金发。又或许是因为伊利亚·布拉金斯基太过特别，特别到我看到他就只想与他声色犬马、灯红酒绿。但也可能是因为亚瑟·柯克兰太过干净、洁白，我只是想抱抱他。<br/>
他在宿舍酗酒被发现了。我在晚餐时间遇到他，他的脸上带着病态的潮红（像晒伤的红，大概是因为他的家族遗传糖尿病。他的两只手臂上总是带着小机器），穿着黑色的卫衣将兜帽戴在金毛上低落地走进canteen。<br/>
其实我的“第一次”是给了他的。有一次我推开窗子去接阳光，一下子便看见了他没穿上衣戴着vintage风的金链子在balcony滑滑板。他看到我了，我的脸一下子就红了——<br/>
我像个偷窥者一样躲回了窗帘后。那样心扑通扑通跳的感觉我到现在都还能感受到。第二天，我又装作若无其事地打开窗子，果然，他就在那里滑滑板。我托着腮，带着笑意一直看着他。我喊了他的名字，扔给他了一条粉红的牛奶巧克力。而最让我心动的，是他不小心差点绊了一下时，往上看着我红着脸笑了。<br/>
而今天，他喝酒被发现了。或许是因为太过干净、不懂得隐藏。他是这学校里极少数不抽烟、嗑|药的。毕竟像布拉金斯基那一家兄弟可是全校闻名的瘾君子。<br/>
我都能恶趣味地想象我与伊利亚做爱时的场景。他会颤抖着手将手指放进我的穴里。虽然我曾无数次意淫我与布拉金斯基上床的场景：他是全校唯一一个我想与之发生关系的人。并且十分恶劣。<br/>
说回亚瑟，他喜欢那个冬妮娅。没错，就是布拉金斯基家的女儿。那个胸超级大的女生。虽然道听途说不太好，当我从同年级的gossip girl那里听来她是个胸大无脑的美丽废物。亚瑟怎么会喜欢那种人？<br/>
于是我就不喜欢他了。反倒跟他关系变得好了起来。<br/>
Humanities课上，我们一起玩地理飞行棋。他会在我每次没有掷到6不能起飞时臭屁地吼一声“oh damn”或者“I am really sorry for that“然后在我回答”You don’t have to” 之后忍着笑意掷骰子。<br/>
“亚洲的年轻女性们总是爱弄丢他们的AirPods。”<br/>
“这就是我为什么不买AirPods的原因。”<br/>
“Anyway，说起女性，人口贩卖可真是个赚钱的生意。人贩子偷小婴儿……“<br/>
“等等，人贩子为什么会偷小婴儿？器官交易吗？“<br/>
“当然不是！小婴儿的器官谁会需要？当然是sexual。“<br/>
“那谁会冲着小婴儿去啊！“<br/>
”当然是等他们长大之后啊。“<br/>
Common room里，大家你一句我一句，就差了个壁炉就是Harry Potter里温馨的公共休息室了。<br/>
“什么是women problems？”我问亚瑟。<br/>
亚瑟的脸笑得更红了，根本就看不出来他今天下午喝酒被抓了。<br/>
“我很抱歉，你说什么？”<br/>
“什么是……”这就是我曾经喜欢过的男生。当然是曾经，因为我现在喜欢伊利亚·布拉金斯基。<br/>
5<br/>
我好想抽烟。虽然没有体会过那种呛进肺里的辛辣感，当我现在似是上瘾了一样，一心只想要一根冰蓝色的万宝路。<br/>
王春燕说她的电子烟到了，下周可以拿出来和我一起抽。可我等不了了，我现在就想要来一根，用一种我从来没有体会过的方式来缓解特疼痛。<br/>
真的太疼太疼了、疼到我几乎都不能哭出来。那种感觉像是胸口胀满了石头，皮肤组织被撑得要裂开，却又一直没有破。此时一根细细的针，用它尖尖小小的头，猛地一下子刺了进去——<br/>
啊！<br/>
6<br/>
真正打断我的，是一块焦糖咖啡饼干连着包装掉进了我端着的牛奶里。而罪魁祸首，悠闲地从我身边经过，还顺便对我放了个电。<br/>
是那个低一个年级的美国甜心。忘说了，那天我看见亚瑟光着上身滑滑板，那个小甜心也在。与同样光着上身的亚瑟不同的是，他更野。他的皮肤更偏小麦色，长得很像我喜欢的一个摇滚歌手。我往下扔巧克力的时候，他没有收，给我扔了回来。只可惜我那时满眼都是亚瑟，根本没有在乎。<br/>
和他的另外一次交集是，我穿着中国长袍去和他们聊天时（本意是想加入亚瑟），但他称赞了我的装扮。<br/>
来不及想其他的，突然一块饼干径直泡进了我的牛奶，然后一只小麦色的手臂将它拿了出来。对面的美国人眯了眯他镜片下蓝色的眼睛——果然，学校里的女生们说的对，他果然是全校最辣的人。<br/>
像盗梦空间一样，我突然清醒在了balcony。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正在问我：“我可以脱掉我的上衣吗？”我迷迷糊糊地点头说可以。他又确认了一遍：“真的可以吗？”然后在那样一个冷的天气脱掉了他的t-shirt。<br/>
谁能想到，这么阳光可爱的男孩，居然也嗑药呢。甚至比伊利亚·布拉金斯基还严重。也许就在他含糊不清地唱费玉清的《一剪梅》之前；也许在他晚餐时一直对我放电之后。<br/>
他给我了奇妙的感觉。或许是我一直缺的来自男性的赞美。当我穿着酷似旗袍的衣衫出现在亚瑟的身边去与他们聊天，他第一个用欣赏的语气对我说：“nice cloth”；当我在中秋节盛装打扮下去吃晚餐时，他炽热的目光一直锁定着我。<br/>
7<br/>
我和琼斯上床了。我终于得到了性。<br/>
他在事前点燃了一支烟，看见我穿着浴袍走进他的房间，随手就把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，然后一下子把我压在墙上。<br/>
他出乎意料地温柔。他会抚摸我的脊背，每当他的大手落在我身上时，都能让我在大火之中战栗无比。在他的抚摸之下，我好像忘记了所有。<br/>
忘记了伊利亚·布拉金斯基说我不漂亮（虽然后来冷静想来，我的外貌在中国一直颇为抢手，但毕竟人外有人山外有山），说他为什么要跟我上床，永远都不会；<br/>
我忘记了那些贱人在互联网上写下的话，以及我像垃圾一样被扔出少年的小圈子，以及“不检点的荡妇”。<br/>
他狠狠地顶撞着我，给我欲仙欲死的感觉。他那样粗鲁，像我的父亲提着我的衬衫领角然后耳光落在我的脸上。<br/>
我被强烈地撞击着，我放佛听见了那个婊子说我是最可耻的贱人，说我对朋友不忠，对，我不该活在这个世界上，我就是一个荡妇。<br/>
他还在继续抽送着，他已经没有耐心继续讨好我、取悦我了。他开始长驱直入、紧紧箍着我的腰，我快要窒息。<br/>
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯简直就是一只美洲猎豹。他把我弄的很舒服。我对于我的性初体验十分满意，不仅是因为他活好，还是因为他像是例行公事一样熟练地戴了套（虽然学校曾给我们年级的life skill课程安排了性知识内容，也教了我们怎么样戴套、怎么样分辨套是不是合格的，当我并不认为阿尔弗雷德的年级也有上这门课），而且不是拔吊就走的那种。<br/>
事后，他赤裸着上身坐在床边。我看见他拿起一根烟管猛吸了一口，吐出一团浓密苍白的烟。他转回头来看着我。<br/>
我不知道是不是因为我现在的样子让他感到愉悦：控制不住自己地躺在床上，黑发散落在脸上，浴衣被撕碎在床边。<br/>
总之，他就是以一种十分温柔的神态看着我。当那副生态快要消失时，他又转身猛地吸了一口，把白气往我的脸上吹。<br/>
我闻到了空气里还残留着的情欲的味道，等到白烟散开，我又看到了他异常愉悦的神情。<br/>
我想也没想就一下子过去堵住了他的嘴，将他嘴里残留的气味剥夺过来。我知道我此刻眼睛里的留白好像是我死了一样，当我是真他妈想死在他的怀里，死在他的温柔乡里，<br/>
我已经搞完了明天是否还会上课、我的功课是否已经完成，但那些我都管不了了。如果能让我沉浸在这样的仙境，哪怕明天我就会死我也不会后悔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>